His women
by stacy312
Summary: Severus Snape is quite a possessive man and does't like other guys around his women. Just a little pointless oneshot to hopefully brighten your day a bit. Warning: First time author


This is my first story written a while ago. Don't expect much plot or character development, it's just a oneshot. I'm working on a longer story now, but it may take a little time till I publish it.  
And also, my apologies if there are mistakes, I tried my best not to make any, but I'm not a native, so it might have occurred.

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

* * *

Severus Snape was waiting for his wife to return from a staff meeting she was having with Dumbledore and McGonagall. He was sitting on a couch by the fireplace and was already growing a little impatient. He stood up and started pacing the room. After a few minutes he finally heard Hermione approaching the dungeon.

"You're still up?" she asked as soon as she opened the door and spotted him standing next to the window.  
"Yes, darling." he responded turning around immediately to face her. "I've been waiting for you" he continued, interrupting only for a second to place a quick kiss on her cheek "I need to discuss something with you."  
"Well, I guess it can wait till tomorrow, 'cause I'm terribly tired. It was the last time I spent three hours of my life at the staff meeting with those two. I swear it was, because I wouldn't survive another, I'm telling you, really." she said while moving towards the couch.  
She sat down, closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

She truly had had a hard day. It all started in the morning with her waking up at 4 am to a sound of her crying son coming from a room opposite their bedroom. After this she couldn't get back to sleep again, so she rushed to the Great Hall for breakfast while Severus was taking care of their little son Benjamin. When she came back to their chambers, she found them both sleeping in their bed and not wanting to wake them up she quickly got ready for her first period with the third years. Two periods of teaching Charms class later, she came back to the dungeons and took her turn of watching over little Ben, because Severus was about to leave for his Potions class. Then she went for lunch with her husband while their daughter, Evelyn, was with her brother.

After that she had another two periods of Charms and another turn with Ben, fast dinner and then that blasted staff meeting. She really hated these meetings. It was a pure torture sitting uselessly in a common room when she knew how much was there waiting for her to do. She felt almost guilty when she realized how many working hours she spend at Hogwarts every day compared to the time spent with her family. It just seemed so tough to do both equally well. It was either one or another. She had come to decide that she had to do something about it.  
While she was recapitulating her day, Severus slowly walked over to her and sat on the couch right opposite his wife.

"Tough day, was it?" Severus broke the silence.  
"Hmm" she murmured and after a little while, went on "it was." with that she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be letting my fatigue overwhelm me. You know, sometimes I just feel like I'm not doing enough. For my job, for my family...but I have to admit this is not helping it much either, so what did you want to discuss?"  
"I understand that you're tired and I'm not surprised at all. This is simply too much for one person, well even for two it is. I know you love our kids and you want to be with them as often and as long as possible, but I think that the result of this is the exact opposite. You know, I suggest that we should hire a nanny, not a full-time, but at least a part-time while we're working. What do you say?"  
Hermione looked confused and didn't say anything for a minute or two. She was obviously thinking it over. At first, she totally refused the idea, but then she thought that if there's just a little chance that this could really make things better, she should give it a shot.

"Okay, maybe we can try it and see what happens. I certainly want to be with my kids and especially Ev, I feel like I've only seen her recently when I wanted her to look after Ben. That just doesn't feel right. By the way, when I'm talking about her - was she here tonight? Did she show up at all?"  
"No...and that's partially what I wanted to talk about."  
"What do you mean? Is something wrong with her?" Hermione asked hurriedly shifting to much less comfortable position on the couch.  
"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that I...I saw her today with that idiotic Ravenclaw again. He's so obnoxious and you know what? He was hugging her and tried to kiss her, do you understand? He tried to kiss our little daughter. That damn - "  
"Hey, stop that!" Hermione cut him off half jokingly, half seriously. "So, you're telling me that Mr. 'annoying-dunderhead' as you named him, is really interested in Evelyn. Well, that's surprising..."

"What do you mean 'surprising'? It's disgusting. She's so young and he's older and wants only one thing. And she's certainly not going to-"  
He was cut off again by her now apparently amused voice.  
"Hey, that's enough. She's 14, so I guess it's normal for this age. Besides, you don't really know that guy. He's only a 'moron' for you because of what he represents, you dislike him because you're jealous and you would be like this to anyone who'd come near your beloved daughter. What if he really likes her? Maybe you should talk to her first." she said leaning into the couch again with a satisfied look in her eyes.  
"Oh, so you don't mind? I think I know why you have that look on your face...that look you use to have when you finish watching one of your romantic muggle movies. You are thinking about you first experiencing this when you were her age, aren't you? That's why you aren't angry, you seem to understand it all." he said narrowing his eyes and cautiously watching her every move.

"Maybe." she responded blinking and standing up, slowly moving towards the window.  
"Right. I don't think I want to hear this. I already feel like puking. And I haven't told you everything yet."  
"Really? Go on, then." Hermione said looking at him briefly while still standing by the window.  
"It's a family thing, obviously. His father came down here today, twice...looking for you."  
"Oh"

"'Oh'? That's it? Well, seems like I was mistaken with that look of yours after all. Maybe you've been thinking about our new professor all along. Do you secretly admire him? Or maybe even not so secretly?" Severus stood up as well, following Hermione's steps and stopped right behind her.  
"No, I have to disappoint you, I'm afraid. You're absolutely wrong about this one. You know, I think he loves me, really. I got like a hundred letters from him either left on my table in the classroom or delivered by his owl. And I even got a bouquet from him, three days ago. Whatever you say, you can't deny that he's romantic." she whispered not turning to him, but still fully aware of his current position.  
"Anyway, he came down here and I said something rather impolite and slammed the door behind him. So I assume he's not coming back again." he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Is there any way you wish me to thank you for your big favor?" she said playfully.  
"I think" he responded removing the curls from her neck to gain exposure to her bare skin, moving his head slowly and continuing "there is" he lightly touched her skin with his lips "one way" and when she let out a small moan, he encircled him arms around her waist, never stopping kissing her neck.

With this, she turned around to look at him. He gazed in her eyes for a while and then suddenly pushed her against the wall by the window. He started kissing her hungrily, she didn't respond at first, because he really startled her with his actions. After a few seconds, though, she was kissing him passionately burying her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. She heard his deep groan and thought that she was going to explode. She moaned so loudly that it caused him to smile widely against her lips. It had been so long since they last had a time alone, only for one another. And they both had missed it, a lot. As they were kissing, she slowly put her hands under his robes and started caressing his chest along a line of buttons of his shirt.

"Mmm, I've missed this. I...barely see you...these days." Hermione murmured between kisses.  
"You know...you don't seem so tired anymore." Severus said with his hoarse voice and started nibbling her ear, then continued all the way down to her neck.  
"Maybe we should...go to the bedroom." she half gasped, half whispered.  
He didn't say anything, only chuckled a little and scooped her up into his arms carrying her to their bedroom. When he closed the door behind them, he put her back on the solid ground again and pressed her softly against the door. They were soon kissing passionately all over again and even starting with undressing when Hermione heard a noise coming from the opposite room.  
"I guess we're done for tonight. He's up." Hermione said with a visible spark of disappointment in her eyes.  
"I can call Evelyn, she'd come and take care of him."

"No way, she's in her dormitory and I'm sure you don't want to wake up and scare to death another 10 girls by your presence there. Plus, she needs to sleep well tonight, because she has exams tomorrow and you know that."  
"Alright, you go first and if he doesn't stop then we'll take turns, okay?"  
"Sure." she said and kissed him good night. Then she turned around and walked into their little son's bedroom.

"Hey, Ben. What's wrong with you, honey?" she said while picking him up from his crib. Then she spent about 30 minutes 'talking him into sleeping'. That usually wasn't hunger or sickness or discomfort that kept him from sleeping. He just didn't want to, at least that was what Hermione had figured out after weeks of sleepless nights. It wasn't always, though, sometimes he would sleep all day and then all night and still not have enough of it, but once he started crying it was almost impossible to get him back to sleep no matter how hard they tried.

So, Hermione absolutely expecting another night without any sleep was very surprised when after those 30 minutes she found him sleeping and maybe, just maybe even slightly snoring. She smiled and looked lovingly at her son. He looked like a real angel when he was sleeping. She carefully put him back into his crib and quietly left the room. When she came back to their bedroom, Severus was already in bed, obviously sleeping. After she returned from bathroom, she lied in bed next to him and tried to get to sleep, when a silent whisper totally startled her.

"Is it my turn now?"  
"Oh my...you want to cause me a heart attack or something?"  
"Am I really that scary? I think I understand now why everybody's face color seems to get two shades paler every time they look at me...but, hey! You too, Brutus?"  
Hermione couldn't help but smile and turn to face her husband. She put her hands around his neck and saw him smirk.  
"He's asleep. Weird, I know...but he really is. I guess he was even snoring. Maybe you two really have something in common after all." she said teasingly.

"I never snore. And our obvious resemblance is visible in many, aspects of our personality and our appearance as well. You can't deny he's my son only after seeing him for a couple minutes."  
"Of course." she replied smiling widely. "And you can really be scary sometimes, as to that matter...but, this doesn't apply for me. I'm not afraid at all." she said boldly and looked him in the eyes.  
"Is it so? Well, now when I think about it, I guess I liked better the idea of you totally scared by me. Maybe I should change your mind." he said and didn't wait for an answer as he started kissing her and holding her possessively close to him.

When Hermione woke up the next morning and lifted her head from her husband's chest to look up at his face, she already found him up looking absent-mindedly into the ceiling.  
"Good morning, Severus."  
"Good morning, Hermione."  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"You know, I think I have figured out the way how to keep that git away from our daughter. We could-" he suddenly stopped, because he heard her giggle. "Is there anything amusing?" he continued, but not letting her answer he pulled her under the sheets. She laughed and tapped his back with her free hand, then she got lost under those sheets with him for quite a while.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And reviews would be lovely :)


End file.
